


Clingy

by kara8899



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Clingy, Cute, M/M, Too much coffee, bau, lowkey gay, sleepy spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara8899/pseuds/kara8899
Summary: Spencer was crucial in solving the bau's latest case, or rather, his mind was. Which lead to him losing his already limited sleep in order to solve it. They ran out of coffee too, which at first made Spencer grouchy, but after while he just got sleepy and especially clingy towards his boyfriend, Luke.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so pretty much its the middle of the night and I'm on my school computer because I can't sleep. i should probably be actively trying to sleep rn but I just want to write some more cute short Reid/Alvez fanfics. bear with me, I'm sleep-deprived and barely functioning but here we are, also, disclaimer, unfortunately, I do not own Criminal Minds OR any of its characters. i know, I'm upset too:(. okay, well thanks for reading lol have fun:) (also, I am well aware that this is going to be rough, but I really don't know what else to do to occupy my time in the middle of the night) also what more would you expect from me lol

"Spencer, get some rest, we will be fine!" Rossi told Spencer for the fifth time that morning.   
All Spencer did was just shake his head and continue shuffling through files, muttering "I'm fine, I'm fine..."  
The team just shook their heads and shrugged, knowing they couldn't convince their resident genius to take a break if his life depended on it. JJ made sure he was still functioning every few minutes, glancing over to where had the geographical profile set up. Luke, Spencers boyfriend, made sure he had coffee at all times, and after a few cups, spencer started acting normal and like himself again. He snapped out of the drowsiness after a cup and a half of coffee and was alright for the rest of the day. the team hadn't gotten much closer to finding the unsub that day though, which only made spencer want to work harder and longer, which meant little to no sleep, just as the two nights before.  
The next morning, Spencer woke up, getting ready on two hours of sleep. He had worked well into the early morning and had come to quite a few conclusions about their current unsub. as the team briefed that morning, he told them of his findings, which ended up leading them straight to the unsub. however, at that time it was past lunchtime and Spencer was tired, absolutely worn out. he went to the breakroom to scrounge up a cup of the police stations god awful coffee but there was none to be found.  
"Hey, JJ, do you know where the coffee machine went?" Spencer asked, obviously upset that he couldn't fin it. he was a genius after all and should have been able to.  
After asking around, he had come to the conclusion that it had just disappeared or that someone had stolen it some stupid prank on him. nothing could have prepared him for what Tara said when he asked her.  
"It broke yesterday afternoon, why?" she asked, obviously unaware of his insane caffeine addiction.  
"Why?" Spencer snapped, frustrated and tired, suffering from caffeine withdrawals, "Well, Tara, some people enjoy a warm cup of coffee during the day." he gave a small humph noise and walked sulkily back to the others to tell them the unfortunate news.  
JJ looked over rather friends unhappy face and frowned, wondering what was wrong. Emily looked up at spencer from her files and frowned as well, not used to seeing that expression on her friend's face.  
"What's up, Spencer?" Emily asked.  
"It broke." Was all spencer said before plopping down in a chair beside Luke. Luke chuckled at his boyfriend and reached over to ruffle his fluffy his hair.   
"Well, kid, I've heard water is nice." Luke teased.  
Spencer glared at him and muttered something snarky under his breath. luke just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. ruffling spencers hair again.  
Later that day, after they caught the unsub, the team was getting ready to board the jet. Spencer was trudging along, feeling just as irritable as before, but with a hint of neediness added in. And as soon as he boarded the jet, his eye scanned for luke. finding him, spencer went over and plopped down right beside him. Luke looked up at him, confused, but not necessarily surprised that his boyfriend wanted to sit beside him. He knew that spencer got super clingy when he was extremely overtired and would usually gravitate towards Luke no matter where they were.  
Spencer leaned on Luke's shoulder as the jet took off, just wanting some form of energy booster, whether it be coffee, sugar, or sleep. he started drifting off as Emily was congratulating them on saving the very difficult case. Aall spencer did to acknowledge here little speech was a small nod, followed by a big yawn. he snuggled further into likes arms, before just ending up laying his head across likes lap. spencer fell asleep within minutes of being comfy, not really surprising any member of the team.   
When the jet landed, it was hard to get spencer to wake up, but when he did he was lead to Luke's car and buckled in without any resistance.when the two got to Luke's house, Luke tucked Spencer into bed. Spencer ended up sleeping for a full sixteen hours that night, waking up in the early afternoon with much more Spencer-like actions. Needless to say, the team always made sure they could supply Spencer with coffee wherever he needed it.  
The end.


End file.
